


Tracery

by Zabeta



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Cutting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kylo Ren's Helmet, Poetry, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabeta/pseuds/Zabeta
Summary: It’s been a long evening already and there are so many hours to come. What does a Supreme Leader think of when he has his the darkened hours all to himself?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Tracery

If it were not for this helmet,

remade,

the red tracery would run down

the stubborn white tissue of my arms

instead.

Instead

it is whole again, as whole

as it ever was.

  
From the inside

I see the hesitant starts,

the rushed slashes, and

the triumph OH the triumph

grips me still.

Find the hunting knife he gave me before,

before t/he/y sent me away.

Whet the edge.

Bring me the strength to do...

(do I have it...his strength?

His strength, though, was to walk away.  
To leave and let the battle rage behind him.  
Where is away  
when the battle rages somewhere between my hippocampus and cerebellum?)

...Bring me the strength to stay

inside this helmet,

arms bloody with my doubt, 

with the question I cannot 

get an answer to,

is it good?

Good enough?


End file.
